


But They Love You

by SillyAestheticMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Piano, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyAestheticMe/pseuds/SillyAestheticMe
Summary: Song that Roman is singing is "burned out" by Dodie Clark





	But They Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Song that Roman is singing is "burned out" by Dodie Clark

I walk down the hallway, on the way to my room, hands in pockets. Piano music fills the halls. I’m intrigued, so I follow it to the source. It leads to…Roman’s room? I didn’t know he played the piano. I press my ear against the door. He sounds so… sad.

.

.

.

.

.

 **“He was certain, So was I,”** Roman’s voice exits his mouth, piano and lyrics emotional. **“There was comfort, In their sighs,”** he thinks of a simpler time when he was able to make everyone happy. When ideas came to him easily.

 **“Dreams and ideas should not be the same thing,”** a solemn smile. **“You waited smiling for this?”**

 **“Oh they’d want it,”** memories of sleepless nights, of nights when he had to…

 **“If they knew, they could take it, I thought too..”** He was sorry. He couldn’t.

 **“Be careful, be cautious but you just wished harder.”** He couldn’t create enough, he wasn’t enough.

**“You waited smiling for this?”**

**“But they love you!”** Memories of their smiles. But they aren’t content. **“Over and over ‘they love you!’“** Do they?

 **“Thousands and thousands of eyes just like mine,”** I can’t let them down. **“Aching to find who they are.”**

 **“Oh they love you!”** No they don’t. **“Oh can you feel how they love you?”** I can’t. Not anymore.

 **“Coated and warm but that’s all they can do,”** He loved them, but do they love him?

**“Words only get through if they’re sharp…”**

**“Oh how fitting, For one so fake.”** Roman’s eyes fill with loneliness. A sad smile graces his face.

 **“Make me a fairy, Whatever it takes.”** A sad laugh exists him. **“And just like his tale my dream was a scam,”** Nothing he did was enough.

**“Oh you waited smiling for this?”**

**“I am burnt out,”** the sad tone suddenly turned angry. Sharp. Red.

 **“I smell of smoke, It seeps through her cracks and so I start to choke.”** Remembering when he started to get swamped with work, when people started to demand more.

 **“Sentences sit in his mouth that are templated.”** A choked sob.

**“You waited smiling for this?”**

**“But they love you! Over and over ‘they love you!’ Thousands and thousands of eyes just like mine, aching to find who they are. Oh they love you! Oh you can feel how they love you! Coated and warm but that’s all they can do.”** He repeats the same chorus, with more emotions pouring out.

**“Words only get through if they’re sharp.”**

**“Oh I can just talk about it (I can just talk about it) Maybe I’ll talk about it (maybe I’ll talk about it) I’ll never talk about it (I’ll never talk about it) No, I cannot talk about it.”** His voice echoed. Sadness reverberating through the room. Tears flowing freely now.

 **“Don’t build hope on something broken.”** His voice is cracking.

 **“I am not cartoon.”** If he isn’t perfect, than he isn’t needed.

 **“Cry for help, I am not joking.”** Roman was monotone now, his outfit now greyscale. His eyes were broken.

 **“I might just leave soon.”** His voice was quieter now, barely above a whisper.

 **“Don’t build hope on something broken, I am not cartoon. Cry for help, I am not joking.”** He looked up to the ceiling, tears falling.

 **“I might just leave soon…”** His chest heaved. He looked far from the picturesque version of the facade he wore everyday.

“I’m _so_ so so sorry…” Roman whispered as he cried silently, not knowing about the Side with his back against the wall, eyes wide and tears spilling from his eyes. His hands covered his mouth to stop the sobs from escaping.

“Is that how you really feel?”


End file.
